


THE TRIP OF MY DREAMS

by VinnRockbell



Series: Haikyuu!! Wedding week 2020 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: HQWW, Haikyuu Wedding Week, Honeymoon, M/M, Marriage, day 7 honeymoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23987110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VinnRockbell/pseuds/VinnRockbell
Summary: Tsukishima once again looked at the fate of his honeymoon. He still couldn't believe they were going to go there to the place he had always seen in movies.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Haikyuu!! Wedding week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968028
Kudos: 18





	THE TRIP OF MY DREAMS

**Author's Note:**

> Last fay of #HQWW and ends with the honeymoon. I hope you like it and must thank you for follow the full week <3!

I once again check the airline tickets and avoid screaming with excitement, I still do not believe that our destination would be Hawaii, more specifically one of the islands where Jurassick park has been filmed. I was really surprised that it was Tetsurou's proposal, since he has done that for me, I proposed to balance the scale and do things that he also wanted, which Kuroo gladly accepted.

I put the bills back in the envelope to put in my backpack to look at Tetsurou who is waiting for me at the door with a smile. "Come on?" He asks softly and I sit down. We went down to the living room where the suitcases are already and we took them to leave, a taxi waiting for us at the door to take us to the airport. We plan to arrive on the island at night so that we can rest and start the adventure in the morning.

The wait at the airport is two hours to board, at last we hear the call for our flight. I squeeze Tetsurou's hand, because I'm nervous but with his warm smile he manages to calm me down. We passed the different security controls and finally entered the plane, I look at the place excited and look for our seats. Once located, I point it out to Tetsurou and I am the first to sit since I prefer a window, once he is placed in the seat I hug his arm and place a kiss on his cheek.

I take a photo with my mobile from takeoff until when we are in the air, it really is incredible that we are above the skies. Kuroo is next to me watching too. We spent almost 8 hours of flight watching a movie, what seemed tedious ended up becoming something light.

We wait for the plane to clear a little and we collect our things, once outside we wait to collect the luggage and finally we go outside. The night has already fallen and it is still hot which I did not take long to complain and Kuroo just laughs at me. We have some hotel employees waiting for us who take our things and invite us to get on a golf cart, which we do. Mounted in the car we can perfectly observe the stars in the sky, it really shows that it is a natural environment and that we are not in the city.

After a few kilometers we arrive at the lodging area, it is a whole area of bungalows, they kindly leave us in front of our door and we appreciate it, the exterior of this is made of wooden planks. When we open the door we find that the interior is the same, we can finally leave our bags in the first place we see. In the center is the double bed which has a mosquito net, which we soon put on and I decide to start changing my clothes. Soon I have Tetsurou behind me, whispering in my ear. "Want to play?" That question makes me feel a chill down my spine.

Nervous seat and slowly he guides me to the bed and opens the mosquito net to lie down delicately and immediately I have it on top of me, I swallow thick since I am nervous. It doesn't take me long to feel his soft kisses from my forehead to my lips and with his hands he catches my wrists, whispers something in my ear and leaves a bite on the cartilage. I let myself be guided by him until we merge with each other.

Sunlight enters through one of the windows of the cabin, I growl slightly because it bothers me and I wake up, my back hurts a little from the passion of the night before. The memory makes me blush, it does not take long to move Tetsurou to wake up and even hit him. Kuroo has always been a heavy sleeper, so it always takes me a while to do it.

I get up and start to head to the shower, before long I felt Tetsurou's arms on my hip and placed a kiss on my neck. "Good morning, Kei." Did you sleep well?" I seat. Together we go into the shower, when we go out we dry each other's hair and start dressing. As I am prone, I soon put on sun cream, wearing swimming trunks, a jacket and a pareo, I am ready to go out. Otherwise Kuroo only wears the swimsuit, it didn't take us long to get things to go to the beach. It really makes the perfect weather for that.

After bathing in the famous crystal clear waters of the tropical islands, we eat and go for a guided walk in which we are shown different points of the location of the recording of Jurasic Park. I did not leave any detail without photographing. Once we have finished we return to the camp where there is a dance of the believers to ask for the protection of the island and it does not take long to put on a flower necklace and pour us a drink. Laughing ends our first day.

Two more days of good weather and beach were those that awaited us and then returned to Tokyo, back home I look at Tetsurou, he with his strong energy is the one who has had the best time. Aside from playing beach volleyball, yes. We couldn't leave that behind even if we were on vacation. He also tried surfing, he was really tired and it didn't take him long to fall asleep on my shoulder. I caress her hair and I just think that I couldn't have had a better time, _I really want to see what the future holds for me with Tetsuro_. I think as I kiss his forehead and put my head on his to sleep with a smile on my lips, these last days I am sure that I will not forget them.


End file.
